Promise Me
by firelady101
Summary: Oneshot. Patch and Nora have a little fun together, Nora feels Patch will get bored of him, but he proves he never will.  And makes her promise not to think like that again. Rated M for a reason. :  A/U: kinda... Patch is human.


**A/N: really fast... Patch is human in this so he can feel**.

.

.

.

"Nora." Patch groaned, his hand weaving through my hair. I smiled against his neck, nibbling slightly. My hands slid down his naked chest. His muscles rippled under my fingertips. My tongue popped out of my mouth, dancing across his skin.

"Nora..." he whispered my name again. His other hand glided down the curve of my back gently, until he reached my ass. He squeezed lightly, making me squeak. I opened my eyes to look up at him. His eyes were closed, and his mouth opened in an "O" shape. I heard a soft noise come out of it as my hand reached the button and zipper of his pants.

I smirked, sitting up on him. I looked him over for a second, my eyes fixing on every detail of him. The curve in his nose, the small little mole under his left ear. His prominent jaw, and chin. His God-like mouth; I could kiss it for hours. And his eyes. Don't even get me started on his eyes. Midnight black, sucking me in. Making me want more.

"Angel?" His voice rang into my ears. "Is something wrong?" His fingers were playing with the hem of my pink tank top.

I blinked before speaking. "I'm just looking at you." I pressed my hands onto his chest, letting my body fall closer to his. "You're beautiful."

He laughed, making our bodies shake together. He wrapped his arms around me, still laughing. I didn't quiet understand what was funny. I was only stating a fact. He was beautiful. Not in a pretty way. But just...he was pleasingly attractive.

"What's so funny?" I frowned after he didn't stop laughing. It was getting annoying. "I mean it, Patch."

"I'm sorry, Nora," he said after his laughing died down. "But I am not 'beautiful' or whatever." He said the word in an odd accent. Like he was making fun of me. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

My heart started to beat fast. No matter how many times I hear him say that it still makes my cheek hot, and my stomach flutter. I smiled at him softly. "I just said that about you." I lovingly cupped his cheeks. "Because you're beautiful, Patch." I leaned down to press my lips softly to his. I smiled on his mouth, sitting back up. "I mean it."

He shook his head. "I can't be." He smirked, looking at my stomach. His hands resting on my hips, his thumbs going in small circles. "I'm not a woman." He laughed.

"So?" I raised my eyebrows. "Just because you have a penis means you can't be beautiful?" I laughed silently. "That's a lie. Patch, what do you want me to call you?"

He hummed, looking up in the distance dramatically, like he was thinking real hard. After a short moment of making me giggle, he turned to me with a smug smirk on his face. "How about baby?"

I frowned at him. "Noooo!" I whined. "That's not what I meant." I hit his shoulder blade gently. "I'm not calling you baby." I frowned, folding my arms sitting up to straddle his belly. "Ever."

Patch shook his head. "Oh Angel. You already have." He winked. "Repetitively." He licked his lips sending me a message.

I clicked my tongue annoyed, closing my eyes. "I've never called you baby...during, um..." I paused. "Sex"

Patch chuckled lightly, his hands sliding down off to my bare thighs, playing with my lace panties. "Angel, when you get real into it, you do." He winked playfully.

I closed my eyes, feeling myself blush. "Patch!" I yelped. "I do not!" I felt his fingers tickle my inner thighs, sending vibrations through my body.

He chuckled at me before talking, "Nora, do you not listen to yourself while we're in the act of sexual intercourse?" he questioned, his voice raising at the end with laughter. "Ohhh Patch!" he said in a high pitch voice, most likely mocking me. "Don't stop! Oh! Baby! Fuck!" He closed his eyes and dropped his head back. "Fuck me harder Patch! I like the way it feels!" I couldn't countrol my laughter at this point. Watching his facial expressions, and hearing his voice was just too much. "Ohh! Ohh! Deeper!" He started to raise his hips off the bed cericling them in the air. "Yeah, oh babbbby!" I think I was tearing up at this point, my laughter burning in my throat and shaking my tummy.

Then he stopped, all of a sudden. His body went limp, like he was a corpse. I poked his cheek, still giggling slightly. Then in a whispery-girl voice I heard, "I came." And I fell on my back laughing, uncontrolably. He chuckled crawling on top of me, kissing my jaw. I still wasn't quiet done laughing when he started making moaning noises in my ear, trying to pass off as me.

"T-that's-s n-not how I so-ound!" I got out in between laughs. My stomach starting to hurt. He laid down next to me, tracing something on my arm.

"Is too," he mumered. "When we fuck anyways."

I didn't answer for a while. Not until my laughing died down completly. I looked over at him, with a questioning look. "What? There's different catergories for what we do?" He nodded slowly.

"Yup. There's fucking, and making love, and sex. Three things we do." He showed me the number on his hand in fingers. "Maybe more. But those are the main ones."

I gave him a sideways glance. "What's the diference of sex and the other two?" I asked confused. "I mean, they're still both sex. You're in me."

"Well, " he said in a matter-of-fact manner, "making love, my sweet, sweet friend is what we do when we're in a lovey dovey mood." He smiled. "It's soft, and rough all at the same time. We work together. We kiss and tell each other 'I love you'." My heart jumped. "And fucking is just pure animal sex, one of us is the commander and the other does everything." My heart jumped again. "And sex, is no words, just horny, work together, fast sex." It jumped again.

"Isn't that just fucking?" I questioned looking into his eyes "Sex, I mean."

"No." He cleared his throat. "Sex has no foreplay. Fucking does." He winked for the billionth time.

I rolled onto him, his arms wrapping around me. I fit my head perfectly under his chin. "How often do you think about this stuff?" I asked. "I mean us. Having sex, fucking, and making love?" I felt him shrug gently.

"Whenever we're not doing those things." He chuckled.

"Oh, really?" I giggled. "So when we're eating, or even right now all you can think of is." I cleared my throat, dropping my voice to make it deeper, "Damn, this girl talks to much. I can't wait to get my cock in her." He started to laugh.

"No. Nora. Not like that." He ran his fingers down my hair, "I mean whenever I'm like alone and in the mood, that's what I think about."

"Ohhh." I smirked. "So when you masturbate?" I giggled.

"Well, when you put it like that," he hummed, "yeah I guess so."

"So when you jack-off do you watch porn?" I smiled in the crock of his neck, licking it.

"I don't know... sometimes.I don't do it that much." He poked my ass. "But how about you? Do you watch it while you get off?" I could practically hear his smile.

"Who said I masturbated?" I asked, giggling. "Because I don't."

"Nora, I've seen you." He laughed. "You've called me. You've sent me pictures. You've had me watch you." My cheeks blushed. "Dont lie."

"Okay. I'll admit it." I sighed. "But I like you better. I only do it if I'm really really horny." I winked, making him blush. Patch actually blushed. My boyfriend barely blushes, and I just love when I can make him blush. I peppered kisses on his jaw line softly.

I felt his fingers dig into my ass roughly yet softly. As he was massaging me, I felt his hands slip under my panties to cup me softly. I yellped out his name and attached our lips. Patch is defintely an ass kind of man, because I think my butt is his favorite part of my body.

One of his hands cupped my sex from behind, making me squeal. I arched my back into him and started to grind my self on his hand. His other hand left my underwear and wandered between us. He slipped it under my shirt quickly, rubbing my skin. "Nora," he said on my lips, as he started to rub my sex.

I hummed, not really fully paying attention to what he was saying. And more of what he was doing. His thumb came into contact with my clit and I almost screamed. My hips rose in the air giving him better access.

"...Want... Hungry... Please...?" I heard him say. Again, I wasn't really paying attention, but I knew what he meant. I rolled off of him.

"Yes Patch," I breathed out. "I'm hungry too! Feed me?" I purred closing my eyes, waiting for him to pound me.

But instead, I heard him get up and walk out of the room. "What the fuck?" I whispered. Getting up, I stalked after him.

"Patch!" I yelled, hearing him laugh. "What are you doing?" I followed him into my kitchen.

He turned to me. "I said I was hungry. Didn't I?" he winked.

I balled my hands into fists at my sides, annoyed. "Patch..." I grumbled under my breath. "I thought that you meant you were sexually hungry. Not...really."

Patch walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Angel..." He kissed my forehead before whispering, "I'm usually always hungry for you...but to be at my best, I need to be satisfied."

I looked down. "Don't I satisfy you?"

"Oh... Nora, yes." He chuckled. "But I want to satisfy you. And give you pleasure. So I need to eat." He backed away from me. "Besides...last night was pretty crazy, if you ask me."

I backed up into the counter, lifting my self onto it. I crossed my arms and shrugged. "So? I still want you. I always want you."

He walked around my kitchen, looking in cabinets, taking down food. I watched him open my refrigerator, bending over to get something in the bottom drawer. His jeans slightly sagging, his black boxers slipping out slightly. His ass was so hot.

I whistled at him quietly. "Damn, boy." When he turned his head over his shoulder I winked, making him smirk. He stood up and selt the things down the counter next to the fridge. He turned to me, his smug smirk still on his face.

"Nora?" He crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring your fine ass. Turn around," I joked slightly. He rolled his eyes, smirking. I flipped him off in response. "Jerk...just make your food."

"You're starting to sound like a man...what's gotten into you?" He turned around before chuckling. "I mean, besides, well me."

My jaw dropped. "And you're starting to sound sexist." I uncrossed my arms. "What do you mean... I sound like a guy?"

I saw him shrug. "I mean it's not a bad thing...it's just that you seem to always want sex lately."

I hopped of the counter, walking over to the side of the kitchen he was at. "That's not true..." I looked over his shoulder and saw he was making eggs, or something.

"Nora..." He started to grade some cheese. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "It is true..."

I leaned my head on his back, shrugging. I didn't say anything else. Just stayed like that, until he asked me to move so he could cook his food. I walked over to the table, sitting in a chair. I saw the fruit basket in the center, and leaned over to grab an apple.

As I took a bite, I watched Patch flip something over in the pan. Even that was sexy to me... God, I am really horny. But it's not my fault I have such a hot boyfriend.

When I finished my apple, he finished his food, and set it on a plate. He turned off the stove, and walked his way to me. He sat in the chair next to me, smiling. I looked down and saw he made him self an omelet.

"Yummy?" I asked, breaking the awkward scielnce. He shovled some food into his mouth and nodded. I took the fork from him, and dug into the eggs. I put the food into my mouth and smiled. "Is that hot sauce?"

He smiled, taking back his fork. "Yes. You like? I can make you one, if you'd want."

"Could you...?" I smiled. "I mean after you eat."

He smiled, kissing my cheek with his mouth full. I smirked, and rested my hand on his shoulder. Lacing my hand through his black hair. Then I remembered what we were talking about earlier. "Patch?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...do you think we have too much sex?" I felt him shake his head, telling me no. "But...um...I mean seriously. Not in your terms of catergories."

After a while he shrugged. "If we talk generally, I wouldn't say we have _too_much sex," he said with his mouth full.

I was silent. "Patch. I'm sorry."

He gave me a funny look. "Why?" He scooped the last bite into his mouth.

"For being...too overboard with sex." I moved away from him, playing with my thumbs.

He chuckled. "I just said that we didn't have it alot." He stood up and walked over to the sink, placing his plate in it. "I love you, Nora."

I smiled. "I love you too." I got up, and jogged to the bathroom. I flicked on the light, walking inside. I closed the door before leaning against it. Was he lying to me? I mean...well what was I talking about? It was just sex. I was freaking out over nothing.

But what if he got bored of me? Like, if he'd had me way to many times, he'd get tired of the same old thing. He'd leave me.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I wasn't that pretty. He might've gotten tired of looking my face. Patch was a very attractive person. He could get any girl he wants.

I sighed, walking back out and saw that he was waiting at the table with my omelet next to him. Wow. That was fast.

"Hey." He looked up at me. "Are you okay? You were in there for twenty minutes..."

"I was?" It didn't feel like that long. "Sorry. I was just thinking." I sat at the table and started to eat.

He raised a eyebrow. "Why? Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Nora.." He said my name sternly. "Talk to me."

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's okay, Patch. What do you want to do today?"

He frowned. "I thought...you said last night you just wanted to stay home all day and just...be with each other."

I shrugged, still eating. "This is really yummy."

"Don't change the subject." Patch groaned. "What's wrong, Nora?"

I sighed, "Okay...do you really think we have to much sex?"

He placed his hand on his face. "Nora..." Great. Now I'd annoyed him. "I've already answered this. No."

"Are you going to get bored of me?" I shoved the last part of food in my mouth. I regretted saying that to him. I turned away from him. "Like, are you going to stop wanting me? And...get s–"

He cut me off. "Shut the hell up." He pulled me out of my chair and onto his lap. "Don't you ever fucking say anything like that again."

I nodded slightly. "Patc–"

"No. Nora." He pressed his finger on my lips. "Listen to me." His eyes looked darker than normal. "I'll never get fucking bored of you. I love you so much." He kissed my lips. "So much. I'm never going to leave you. And I never said we had too much sex...I just said we've been having it a lot lately. There's nothing wrong with that."

I nodded slightly, pressing my lips down to his, but he didn't kiss me back. I sighed, he's mad at me. I was so stupid for saying anything.

"I want you to promise me something." His voice was powerful.

"Anything..." I looked into his eyes.

"Promise me, that you'll never, ever think that again. I love you, I love everything about you. I love having sex with you, and you only...I love fucking you, and most of all I _love_making love to you." He paused. "I love when you make love to me too."

My breath caught in the back of my throat. "Patch."

He started to kiss me, his lips hot and hungry. My hands slid up to the back of his head, my fingers into his hair. I felt his fingers tickle my sides, pulling my tank top up to reveal my bare chest. Our lips only lost contact when he pulled it all the way over my head. I pressed my chest againts his, holding him tightly againts me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, standing up and putting me on the kitchen table. His lips trailed off of mine to my neck. I gasped, my hands sliding down his body to his black jeans. I unbottoned them, and slid down his zipper.

He groaned on my neck, licking my collar bone. My hands pushed off his pants. He wiggled out of them and kicked them to the side. His mouth trailed lower to my chest. He sucked my right nipple into his mouth. I gasped slightly and leaned my head back.

As he was doing that, I somehow got the strength to sit up slightly and reach for his boxers. I cupped his slightly on the outside of the fabric, feeling his member. I smiled, because when I touched him he let out a moan on my chest and looked up at me.

I slipped my hand into his boxers, wrapping my fingers around him, and pumped slowly. His mouth left my breast and went to my lips. I felt him start to harden in my hand. "Oh...Nora."

"Patch...take me here. I want to have sex right here." I moaned, pushing down his boxers. I was dripping with desire.

"Nora. I don't want to have sex." His mouth went under my ear. "Nora... I want you to make love to me."

I stopped my actions on his member. "Patch..." I felt his hands reached for my panties. I felt him take them off my legs, running his hands but up until he reached my sex.

"Can we do that? I want to make love to you!" His mouth attached to mine, crawling over me. I felt his manhood on my thigh and I moaned at the thought. I pushed him over on his back and straddled him. He sat up kissing my lips lovingly.

I moved my hips so I was right over him, I could feel the heat coming from him as I lowered my self onto him. I gasped at the contact and the feeling of him in me. I held him close as he started to thrust upward slightly. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, moving my hips with him.

"Nora..." he said, grabbing my waist, helping me move in sync with his thrusts. "Oh Angel." He moaned my nick name, making me want to scream. But I but down on his shoulder and hummed. My nails dug into his back as we started to speed up together.

"I love you, Patch..." I moaned, my hips circling around his in a rhythm. The room filled with the noises of sink on sink, our panting and my moaning. I couldn't stop, I felt so good.

"Nora..." He kissed my neck, turning us over so he was on top. "Say my name..." He started to buck his hips.

"Patch," I whispered. I opened my eyes slightly so I could look at him. His face was flush and his mouth was opened.

"No." I watched to word come out of his mouth. "My real name."

I felt a coil form in my navel, my toes started to curl. "Jev!" I screamed. "Ooh! You feel so good, Jev!"

Patch leaned in closer to me. "I feel good? Nora, you feel so good." He kissed me, grabbing my hands and placing them over my head. "Nora?"

"What...?" I was in a daze as I felt my self begin to climax. "Oh, my god!"

"I'm going to cum, Angel." He kissed my lips, moving a little faster in me. My hips rose off the table and I started to orgasam.

"I am cumming." I felt my self clamp on to him, and my body stated to twitch. He graoned, my name leaving his lips as he came also. He lied ontop of me, our bodies tingling, and tangled with eachother.

He pulled out of my and rested his head on my chest, "I love you Nora. And I won't leave you."

"Okay," I said, smiling.

He looked down at me. "Promise?"

I nodded. "Cross my heart."

.

.

.

**A/N: okay. I've nerv trying to figure out how to make this one shot perfect for the past month... So I hope you like it. I thank camibandlover for helping me and BETA'ing for me(: and Alikool for pushing me to do it!(:sMae goes to camibandlover. Thank you!**

**Review! Please?(: **

**Follow me on twitter: fire_lady101**

**Love, love.**


End file.
